Suki Dakara
by sakuraharunolover77
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are married and have kids,Shana and Daisasuk,but what happends when sasuke abandons them without a good-bye,or even a reason why? How dose sakura fell now that hre husband has leaft? And What will Daiasuke and Shana do?
1. Chapter 1: A Detrimental Memory

Chapter 1: A Detrimental Memory **Suki Dakara**

"Sakura"...A raven hared male said almost in an attentive tone to his voice. She could remember everything about that night, the way the moon shimmered on her pail stricken face, overflowing with tears. The trees seamed to dance with the ever changing breeze. Making the leaves fall like rain in every direction. There was a full moon out as it emanated its amber color, making the shadows elongate the distance between them. The stars sparkled like little white diamonds in the onyx sky. She remembered how close he was to her. She could fell his hot breath on her neck and the two words that were engraved in her memory. "Thank you for everything''

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura whinnied. She jolted up from her nightmare, tears streamed down her inflamed face. "Its ok sakura, get a grip, it's just another nightmare."

She said with a hesitant tone to her voice. She pulled off the covers off her body and let her body adjust to the cold room. She got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom; sakura turned on the light and looked at herself in the mirror reflecting back at her. She saw a pale looking woman with scraggly long, pink bubblegum hair, and, a pair of emerald eyes that were misty and red from crying looking back at her.

She tried to wipe them off with her hand but it was no good, the tears kept on multiplying, sakura gave up and let them fall. This was the only time she could break down. Sakura had to remain strong, not for her benefit; but for her children's. Shana and daisuke her beloved children.

Shana is the splitting images of sakura long beautiful pink bubblegum hair and onyx eyes she was extremely smart for her age of 14. Shana poses the sharingon and is skilled at using it but not as skilled as her brother. Expect her eyes are the same as Sasuke's, onyx. Shana has a bubbly personality and she is like her mom, a kind, smart, down to earth person. Daisuke is the merrier reflection of Sasuke; he has a ruff, and often cold personality he rarely smiles. He is determined to surpass his father; he also poses the sharingon and is already on the 3rd level at such a young age; you could call him a mini Itachi. He has jet black hair and emerald eyes, he is cool, calm, and collected he is 15.

'Sakura sighed' well'' she said ''I can't keep on concluding the antiquity of that night, if I do that I will never be able to move forward to the present.'' She felt as if unbearable weight had been lifted of her shoulders. A yawn escaped sakura's mouth, her hands were outstretch in fount of her and she rubbed her eyes, sakura turned off the bathroom light and nonchalantly made her way to her bed, that had been perversely coated with her tears, but was now as fluffy and soft as a rising loaf of freshly backed bread. Sakura climbed into her bed, she pulled the light pink sheets on her covering up most of her body with a soft flower peals on the pink sheet. Sakura shifted her body position so she would be lying on her side sakura's feat lay inches apart from one another, her head now rested on the soft pillow, her left hand rested on the soft sheets the left one cushioned on her chest that was falling and rising like waves of an ocean, her pink hair sprawled out in front of her face. Sakura closed her emerald eyes and let sleep consume her.


	2. The Ignorance of Knowledge

Shana's P.O.V. (Pont of view) Chapter 2: The Ignorance of Knowledge

I opened my oxide eyes slowly. I sat up and decadent feel fully awake I looked outside, it was another beautiful morning in Konoha, people rushing about fathers going to work, mothers buying stuff and getting ready for the day, and children going to school. I looked at my cloak and rubbed my drowsy eyes as if to fight of the somnolent trance that I was in. I pulled the covers of me and let my body regulate to my cold and desolate room. I put my feat on the smooth and horizontal floorboard and began to make my way to the kitchen. Were the small of freshly cooked food annihilated my nose. As I walked into the kitchen I saw mom in her crisp white nurses' uniform busily preparing some Okayu (Rice Porridge) with a side dish of Matcha (Green Tea Chocolate Balls).

She looked up at me and smiled "Good morning Shana did you sleep well last night'' She said. "I slept just fine mom, how about you" I said with a hint of curiosity to my voice, as I was making my way to the kitchen table. Mom instantly stopped what she was doing and seam to stiffen, her hands fell to her side and her head was hung low with her hair shrouded her eyes. I couldn't see mom's expiration, but I knew what she must be thanking.

Mom stood like that for another minute then, she looked up with a gratifying look and calmly stated "I slept wonderfully dear." Then mom returned to making Okayu and Matcha. I turned my head and saw Daisuke leaning on the door frame; he was already in his regular clothes which was, a black shirt that is have-way unzipped down to his chest, and short black sleeves down to his elbows; that also had a zipper on both sides that went halfway down to his elbows, and he had some white transparent bandages that went halfway down his chest. He also wore ashen colored pants. His hands were in his pockets, Daisuke's head was leaning on the door frame and his eyes were closed, Daisuke looked so quiescent.

Daisuke opened his green eyes that were glistening in the early morning light and coolly walked over to me and set down by me and without even saying a "good morning" or a "hello" He said in an emotionless tone "what are you staring at me for." I felt insulted "Who said that I was staring at you Daisuke" I shot back. We both insulted each other for a few minutes until mom stepped in. She looked as if she would explode but all she had to do was give the _mom look_and both I and Daisuke instantly shot up and we were focused on mom. She put down the steamy Okayu and the Matcha in front of us and we ate and did not speak to each other for the reminder of breakfast.

"Well" Mom said in a cheery voice "I'm going to work in a few minutes, what are your plans for today Shana? Daisuke?" Mom said as she was washing the dishes: mom's hands were concealed with white soapy bubbles, as she was finishing the last of the dishes up, "well I'm going to go train with Tsunade on medical ninjutsu" I said "And what about you Daisuke" I said looking at my brother who was twirling a kunai around his finger and looking as if he didn't wont to partake in the conversion. "Will since you asked I'm going to train with Kakashi so I probably will be late tonight" Daisuke said in an arrogant tone. Daisuke flung the kunai into the air with his hand and with his sharingon activated he tilted his hade up a bit with his eyes transfixed on the revolving blade overhead. A shimmer of light heat the blade as it rotated making it reflect the golden sunlight and it got in my eyes so I had to shell them with my right hand but by the time I did so, Daisuke had the kunai griped between his teeth with a smirk played on his face. "Show off" I murmured. Daisuke replayed with a "hun."

I turned my head and looked at mom, I noticed she had made a few touches to her appearance: she wore some light pink eye shadow and on her eyelashes black eye liner making them look unmistakably vibrant she also had some light red lipstick on her lips that made mom's lips look glossy and full. She wore some type of perfume that smelled like cheery blossoms. Mom skin looked flawless and smooth; mom had a worm expiration on her face and said with full confidence "I'm sure you two will try your hardest and make me very proud" "we will" Daisuke and I said in unison, mom just couldn't hold back the smile that was breaking thru her lips she walked over to us and pulled us into a heart felt embrace. Mom kissed the top of my forehead and kissed Daisuke on the check, "I love you two very much have a good day" mom said. Mom made her way to the door and with one gentle glance behind her left to go to work.

I tuned my head and looked at my brother who was now sitting at the table, his legs dangled from beneath the kitchen table, his elbows were resting on the smooth kitchen table and his hands rested conferrably on his chin and his fingers overlapping one and other, his hands were enclosed over his mouth and his face was captivated in thought. Finley for what seamed like an entirety but was only a fraction of a second Daisuke opened his somber eyes and looked at me and said "so did you really think that mom could keep us in the dark about her so called 'nightmares' "Shana" there was a growing rage that was slowly leaking out of my brother as he spoke. I took a step back in fear of what I new was vast approaching. "Daisuke what are you token about" I said in an alarmed voice. "Stop looking so innocent Shana you know what is going on this whole time" Daisuke with venom in his voice as he hit the table with his hand he got up from table and turned to face me, he looked at me with hateful eyes. I clenched my teeth try to keep from crying and I said with what little courage I had "So you really thank mom is the only one suffering because he chose to leave" I said about have crying. "well maybe you need to look agent Daisuke I am suffering as much as mom is and I know you are to even thou you put on this tuff guy façade like nothing in the hole world can damage you."

Daisuke took a step forward he looked at me; his distrusted eyes should nothing, no remoras for his wicked and heartless remarks, only a slow uncontrollable vex of darkness as if a powerful hex had been in him all along and was now just reaching the surface. "Shana….." Daisuke said "why did you have to bring _him_ into the conversation he is nothing more than a worthless peace of a low-life who is a scum who abandon us without giving a shit about what the hell we felt for him!

After he said that their was an unwelcome silence that split thro the air, as if he was the cause of it. I was seldom not because of the endless bickering we did but because of what he said made complete since. Deep in the broken, recesses of my heart I know it was all true, that every crude, invective and unjust comment was true. Even how much I wanted to relinquish that fact I simply could not. I felt something in me pullulate; something that was looked up inside of me that had been somewhat absent, but was now was overflowing like a waterfall. I thought about the bitterness and the deep-seated relation that we had to hour father but it was different for Daisuke than it was for me. It was that Daisuke had bean deprived of the opportunity of having a father figure to look up to and to be his pride and joy, but that was the ignorance of knowledge; That he did have a father, but he is just kept the fact that he is a toreador of Konoha, and S ranked criminal, he can't exempted that "he is related to a coldhearted bantered" Daisuke would often say.

Daisuke's icy voice scattered my thoughts. "So are u done with your pathetic wining yet" He looked at me sharply; with no emotion in his face before walking past me as if the alteration was completely non-existent. I felt the change in the room turn from cold to a flourish of emotions all thriving on this one conflict. And that was owner father; Sasuke Uchiha the man that we had never seen but only had hard about like a story being told without a ending, he seamed to have so much influence on owner lives; but we only had the story's hour mom told us. And yet Daisuke and my curiosity were not satisfied to only story telling. But we wanted a real picture of owner father, not just stories of him.

I wanted to run up to my brother and slap him for bring so and saying such heartless remarks about our father; and completely tampering with mom's feelings for him. But this was not the time nor place for that so I just ignored my tenacious feelings at that moment; and watched him walk towards the door completely oblivious to me. My headstrong brother stopped at the door and he looked at me I thought he was going to make amends with me but instead he said "I'm going to go train with Kakashi right now so I'll be late for supper make sure to tell mom that" He spat with the same coldness he had before. And without time for me to barrage him with questions he quickly turned his head and quickly strutted out of the house; slamming the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Daisuke's P.O.V Chapter 3: Twilight of the Evening Curse

I kept on walking, my eyes fixed on the dead dirt that lay motionless dry ground. My Head hung low and my eyes shielded by my inky black hear dancing in the smooth wind that was gently blowing from the north; that stared some dead leaves on the open ground. My hands were stuffed in my pockets and I was ignoring the cluster of people on the street as if they were nothing more then an army of ants that needed to be squished. As I kept on walking some people stooped and starred at me or they would begin to gossip about how I was just another no good Uchiha who would someday abandon the village some of them would say.

I pad no mined to them, and there meaningless chatter, instead I had something earls that was plagued on my mined. As the sounded of the village brook out of earshot and the voices of the villagers were growing dimmer and dimmer; I turned onto a blank avenue with trees on both sides of it, there were little animals that were hiding in the thick underbrush of the trees and rocks that lined the pathway that I was following. I breathed in the calming and soothing air; I thought about what was on my mind and that was this; my Uchiha pride would not let me apologies, to something as inferior and as commonplace as that fight that me and Shana had just concluded. I may have said some things that did upset her but she needed to hear some of it, she was always to emotional about that subject and I had to give her the true facts, weather she wanted to hear them or not. I was entitled to my open as she was to hers, mine however happened to be more blunt on that dame subject.

I slowly inhaled and exhaled, I opened my weary lifeless eyes and I tilted my head upwards and looked straight ahead on the never ending sea of jade and moss green all flourishing at different levels but all had the capacity of growing even more beautiful then the next. I keep on walking as I was; the sun seamed to grow more and more sweltering, And the air which had bean a nice pleasant cool mooring braze, was now a dreadful mix of blistering heat and unrelenting humidity; that was clinging on my hated battered body as if I was a magnet for the heat. I stopped and I look my hands out of my pokiest and I was already drenched in sweat; my enter body was a gleaming sweat ball "dame it! I can't waist any more time I have to get to the training ground" I said with a bit of impatiens to my voice. "Ok fuck walking...I'll just jump from tree to tree it will be a hell of a lot faster then this."  
>I quickly gathered some chakra<br>up in my feat and without much effort I jumped and landed in a high tree and before I know it I was jumping tow the big, sturdy, unmoving trees; in no time. I was moving at a very overdue traverse but I tried to say on focus, and not let the adversities of this day overwhelm me. My feet moved like clockwork, right then left - an unchanging patter. I moved very swiftly and I did some back flips while simultaneously speeding up and letting the sky blue chakra flood thro my feet and hitting the dead and motionless tree branches that were a deep chocolate brow mixed in with a little terra-cotta color in the bark, and with each passing moment getting faster and faster.

The thick green leaves of the trees seam to try to capture me in a mass of entangled and disoriented mass of leaves, and thick tree beaches that stuck out like snow white cotton on a black sateen dress; the resplendent sky was now covered in a think cape of darkness; overshadowing any strips of golden light that could penetrate throw the tenebrous clods that seemed to swallow the sky in a dark blanket.

"Ok that's just Fricken great" I mumble hoarsely "just what I need a Fricken rainstorm and some thunder to go with my training today" I utter in a non-sarcastic tone.

I hear thunder off in the distance and I think so let the training began...I wander if Kakashi is already there...dame it! Well looks like if it's a battle of speed, then bring in on!"

I get my feet lane with the direction I am going and I push off and let my inner speed tack over. I lessen and fell the air change and I notice the soundings and I stop on a lower branch and with a bit of satisfaction in my voice I say"-

will looks like I'm finely heard at last." I look award the open but seemingly Bern training field. Something ketches my eye and I quickly grab a kunai and hurl it to the rustling sound about 3 feet away, the intruder easily blocks it and throes numerous kunai at lighting speed wile adding a shrunken to the mix. I doge it easy and thro back the shrunken with the same force, but the intruder has already planed it out and clashes it with paper booms, it explodes in a mangled mash of fire and broken cold mettle that fly everywhere in little pieces.-

He disappears in a flash and I get pisses I turn on my sharingon and look with my eyes, they pin point that he is underneath me and I try to evade his upper cut, the ground brakes and he come out with his fist draftily up I all most get hit but I jump in the nick of time; avoiding the potently delay blow; but he is not done yet he had come up be hind me and has me locked In a leaf whirlwind.-

As I'm going down I smirk and say "eat this" I reveres it and he Is on the ground and I throw some transparent strings and they immediately tie around his body- restricting his movement. I land on a nearby rock about 4 feet about him, I look at him with my sharingon and Mack a hand sighs and enormous fire inflates me and I say "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Justu!" I watch the non-extinguishable flames leap from me to the wire and fallow it. In a matter of minutes completely blow up the tree and the individual all together. I smirk and think " well, well what a surprise Kakashi a shadow clone so where are u now..."-

My ebullient eyes skim through the somewhat blank training field that is above me, and I see movement in a nearby dead tree area about 5 feet away; and sure enough I see my former Sansei appear out from the undergrowth enclosed of rubble and other useless materials .-

"Will Daisuke you never séance to amaze me, good job in the fact that you were able to distinguish my show clone, and Find me regardless of where I was previously hidden; all in a matter of minuets without wasting any of your chakra and without receiving any sort of damage to yourself."

He replied in a triumphant tone of voice. He gave he's Kakashi smile, from underneath his mask. His body had become increasingly muscular and more fit, his silver hear stuck out, and his mind had become more wiser, but besides that he was the same old pervert that I know. Thunder cracked above us making the night sky light up, and the winds had begin to gain rapped growth in demolishing anything and everything; the obscure clouds taunted us with it's dismay of lighting and rain that fell from heaven, like shattered glass cracking and shattering into a million peaces that were falling to the moist and dark earth below.

The air was musty and wet, as if to capturer us in it's cold dead hands. I did not even care that it was raining; I would not stop training for a simple thunder storm. My father would have just trained right on thro it, not giving a dame if it was sunny or if there was a server and threading storm approaching on the horizon. He would give up anything and everything to have it. . . . To have that one word that could turn any man agents his fellow teammates; or kill an entire breed of people without any felling or subconscious of why he had done it. And that word burned into my Father like a Cotton ball sufficing in the lack of air but instead of air it was Power...It completely controlled him...that which he would betray us and everyone else in Konoha for the sack of having it. He even abounded his family to gene more power.

"Daisuke" Kakashi's cool voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked at him he now stood akimbo on the muddy dark ground below, I looked at him with a bit of an annoyance and said "Will what are you firkin staring at me for"  
>I retorted with a smart mouth tone,<br>Kakashi looked rather amused and said "will lets stop the chattering and get down to business" he said seriously; as he reached out on his right arm and without hast he removed his right eyes head band protector. And in a flash Crimson met crimson gleaming in the flashes if lighting in the permissive sky.

Kakashi stated with a rather vulgar tone of voice "Now Remember Daisuke fight like yu-"

I cut him off and said "Ya I know fight like you have the intention to kill!" I yelled in a sinister voice and lunged forward and let my installment kill the innocence in me; like a drug it flood thro my vans and instantly made me who I I'm not... Or at least not yet. I was overflowing with power and let it engulf me; saying fear well to my cool and clam facade and let the power hungry me envelop to kill.

Kakashi stood and then rapidly flung a demand wind shrunken at me trying to get me off my grad, but I wasn't falling for that old trick I quickly got some transparent white wire and intercepted the demand wind shrunken that was moving rapidly tored me, I quickly jumped a little above it and lassoed it. I smirked and wile sill in the dissomal air I clinched it bake to Kakashi but he dogged it and ran and with a kunai in hand charged toward me.

I landed and with my own self pride lunged to him without hesitation or fear of what might accrue. Just a few inches apart Kakashi lifted his blade and I did the same, we clashed weapons and as we were administrating owner strength he tried to pouch me but I blocked it. We both came crashing down but I had landed on my feet and Kakashi had landed in a swamp of water, and as the rain fell as if it were the only element on this earth, I was drench and cold but not giving up, my entire body was getting electrified with power and I was getting to the point were I did not crear about my own worthless life; but rather to kill effortlessly and without any string of attachment to who ever I could and would kill.

Kakashi looked mutilated, his body had a assortment of slashes and gashes mixed in with an un abundance of scarlet blood trickling down his body; and I was no better off even with the amount of damage I had just taken; my mortal was just as fractured and bloody as Kakashi's was, many even more. Kakashi got up slowly his battered body never wavering from the massive injures, I got up as well; my breath cold as the sole in me frozen over with its intoxicating my heart with poison; and my body was slowly beginning to fell the effects and my throat felt as if it were being lit on an fire Case

He disappears in a flash, and I get pissed so I turn on my sharingon and look with my eyes, they pin point that he is underneath me and I try to evade his upper cut, the ground brakes and he comes out with his fist daftly up at me, I all most get hit but I jump in the nick of time; avoiding the potently delay blow; but he is not done yet; he had come up be hind me and has me locked In a leaf whirlwind.

As I'm going down I smirk and say " "eat this" I revere it and he is on the ground and I throw some transparent strings and they immediately tie around his body restricting his movement. I land on a nirbe rock about 4 feet about him, I look at him with my sharingon and Mack a hand sighs and enormous fire inflates me and I say "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Justu!"

I watch the non-extinguishable flames leap from me to the wire and fallow it. In a matter of minutes completely blow up the tree and the individual all together. I smirk and think " will what a surprise Kakashi a shadow clone so where are u now..."

My ebullient eyes skim through the somewhat blank training Field; that is above me, and I see movement in a nearby dead tree area about 5 feet away; and sure enough I see my former Sansei appear out from the undergrowth enclosed of rubble and other useless materials.

"Will Daisuke you never séance to amaze me, good job in the fact that you were able to distinguish my show clone, and Find me regardless of where I was previously hidden; all in a matter of minuets without wasting any of your chakra and without receiving any sort of damage to yourself."

He replied in a triumphant tone of voice. He gave he's Kakashi smile, from underneath his mask. His body had become increasingly muscular and more fit, his silver hear stuck out, and his mind had become more wiser, but besides that he was the same old pervert that I know, and my father had vigorously trained under for years.

Thunder cracked above us making the night sky light up, and the winds had begin to change rapped growth in demolishing anything and everything; the obscure clouds taunted us with it's g into a million peaces that were falling dismay of lighting and rain that fell from heaven, like shattered glass cracking and shattering the moist and dark earth below.

The air was musty and wet, as if to capturer us in it's cold dead hands. I did not even care that it was raining; I would not stop training for a simple thunder storm. My father would have just trained right on thro it, not giving a dame if it was sunny or if there was a server and threading storm approaching on the horizon.

He would give up anything and everything to have it. . . . To have that one word that could turn any man agents his fellow teammates; or kill an entire breed of people without any felling or subconscious of why he had done it. And that word burned into my Father like a Cotton ball sufficing in the lack of air but instead of air it was Power...It completely controlled him...that which he would betray us and everyone else in Konoha for the sack of having it. He even abounded his family to gain more power.

I thought "Let the Twilight of the Evening cures begin."

"Daisuke" Kakashi's cool voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked at him he now stood akimbo on the muddy dark ground below, I looked at him with a bit of an annoyance and said "Will what are you Fricken staring at me for"

I retorted with a smart mouth tone;

Kakashi looked rather amused and said "will lets stop the chattering and get down to business" he said seriously; as he reached out on his right arm and without hast he removed his right eyes head band protector. And in a flash Crimson met crimson gleaming in the flashes if lighting in the permissive sky.

Kakashi stated with a rather vulgar tone of voice "Now Remember Daisuke fight like yu-"

I cut him off and said "Ya I know fight like you have the intention to kill!" I yelled in a sinister voice and lunged forward and let my installment kill the innocence in me; like a drug it flood thro my vans and instantly made me who I I'm not... Or at least not yet. I was overflowing with power and let it engulf me; saying fear well to my cool and clam facade and let the power hungry me envelop to kill.

Kakashi stood and then rapidly flung a demand wind shrunken at me trying to get me off my grad, but I wasn't falling for that old trick I quickly got some transparent white wire and intercepted the demand wind shrunken that was moving rapidly towered me, I quickly jumped a little above it and lassoed it. I smirked and wile sill in the decimal air I clinched it back to Kakashi but he dogged it and ran and with a kunai in hand charged toward me. I landed and with my own self pride lunged to him without hesitation or fear of what might acuter. Just a few inches apart Kakashi lifted his blade and I did the same, we closed weapons and as we were administrating owner strength he tried to punch me but I blocked it.

We both came crashing down but I had landed on my feet and Kakashi had landed in a swamp of water, and as the rain fell as if it were the only element on this earth, I was drench with the icy rain, and cold but not giving up, my entire body was getting electrified with power and I was getting to the point were I did not care about my own worthless life; but rather to kill effortlessly and without any string of attachment to who ever I could and would kill.

Kakashi looked mutilated, his body had a assortment of slashes and gashes mixed in with an un abundance of scarlet blood trickling down his body; and I was no better off even with the amount of damage I had just taken; my mortal was just as fractured and bloody as Kashi's was, many even more. Kakashi got up slowly his battered body never wavering from the massive injures, I got up as well; my breath cold as the sole in me frozen over with its intoxicating my heart with poison; and my body was slowly beginning to fell the effects of the prier training that I had just undergone and my throat felt as if it were being lit on fire.

Kakashi looked at me with a thoughtful expression in his face and muttered "Well looks like someone has bean training his ass of, good Daisuke but lets see if you can handle this." Kakashi yelled; he displayed a couple of hand singes and the water around him exploited and shot up as if it where a firework; and formed a water dragon with it's monstrosity of a real dragon; but in a watery from.

I smirked and began to assemble my own Justu. I stuck my right hand out and made into a fist and clinched my hand and an admissible fire blue lightning struck out of my hand. It was one of my father's most deadly Justu" lightning blade" as he liked to call it.

I looked at my former sensei and I vigorously lifted my feet off of the undead somber ground, and Kakashi smirked and sprinted toward me at lighting speed. We both looked at one another as if to challenge owner one pride as if to say.

"Come on; hit me with your best shot! And let's finds out who is the better sharingon master! Who will overthrow the Name to which we were bound in bloody chains to that which we can't ever control!"

Those with that fears look of pride and an abundance of unrealistic power to our name-Uchiha, Kakashi with a pure force of the Water Dragon Justu wheat state towards me as if it were a hungry dog and I beating a morsel that he cold distinguish from miles away lashed out towards me.

I lunged state towards the dammed moister, my feat ripping up the cold dirt that lay on the ground; right then left my unmatchable speed gaining by every second that went by, I trusted my right arm all the way back so that when I hit the thing it would receive some amount of damage. I was a foots length away from it and in one swift movement we collided. And all hell Brock lose, I could see that we were evenly matched, the air, sky and wind seamed to be in total devastation. The dark mass, ball of hell abruptly crunched from all the relentless abundance of power we pressed upon it. We both were forcefully pushed out and onto, the training filed below.

I slammed into a tree, my back side felt numb; a deep burning was bringing to arise. My hade was low and my feat and lags were at opposite angles. I opened my mouth and breathed in the aroma of defeat. I coughed up blood; I watched it splatter on the musty ground below. I coked my head up very slowly my vision had retuned to its normal state; my body was drench in pain, and worst of all defeat.

I looked beyond the expanding evergreen of trees that loomed over me like a thousand swords. And form the coder of my eye I could make out Kakashi, who was standing but not totally strait up. His closes were ripped he had blood entangled all over him from his not-so silky smooth silver hair; to his baby blue shoes. But despite it all he still had that look of determination and of pride; his eyes were gleaming in the thick black blood that shrouded in face.

He instantly disappeared and like lightning was at my side, he extended out his arm to me, as a way of saying "Come on you did good, now let's go home and fuking tack a dame brake"

I smirked just a little, the now cold blood was sill on me, and surrounded my lifeless body. I wavered my left hand and Kakashi lifted me up onto soled ground once more. And as we were strolling down the beaten broken path way, the sun shown Aegean a vibrant ball of hellfire; a resplendent of sunshine and of worm light that spilled onto the damp ground below me, and the once vacant strip of land that was as barren as if a ice storm had demolished it, but was now teeming with new life.

But despite it all, my life was about to change. For the better or for the good, I will never know.

The evil inside me was spreading like a disheartening infraction all throughout my body, and all I could do was let It in. and let It capture me in its dark embrace. I smiled, but not a happy, joyful smiles but a twisted, snick smile. Once more I could let in control me, and eat me alive until there is nothing left but a fire of heat so dame grate.

A covert plan was unwrapping it's self into my mind, a sick Awesome plan, that would hope fully elevate my mothers pain, and sorrow. I would do and Hunt my father down if it's the last thing that I would ever do.

As the sunshine quickly ran away into the gates of Onyx darkness I thought of someone who I had never occurred out of my mind in a long time, someone so quince and so speachel; that she would never be remembered as

"Anything but ordinary"

Kittime..."

I stated a low almost soft tone Brock thou my ruff voice, the light wind aroused the new Twilight, I kept on walking not as fast and Kakashi had already departed a while ago, from me with a kind lighthearted smile of approval. I let my own mind wonder throw the tender memories of the little annoying, confident, hard-headed, and beautiful Kunoichi..that I himself once considered to be more then just a little insignificant girl. No, she was more then that much more, even now as I'm recalling the once pleasant memories that uncollected into my head like; a bud becoming a blossom and blooming for the first time after it's dead and dormant.

I sighed and thought

"will...it's no use any more...She was long gone by now. And with that my heart with her..."

But I made myself believe, even without any slim shade of hope that I could once aegean find her.. My dame pride would not let me go of this.. I jumped and slowly left my fears slip away like the sliver shadows of my distorted past.

.


End file.
